Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension
by starcade
Summary: Sora Robbins-Naegino is about to return to Kaleido Stage from maternity leave, but what in Rosetta's dreams may begin to trouble her? Episode 5: Can Sora come to terms with what may be in her immediate future?
1. Only in My Dreams

Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension

_I'd be lying to say I ever planned to write a sequel to "Legendary Rose", but it just finally came time for me to do another significant fan-fiction project._

_In fact, probably two... I will be posting at least two stories, and probably three, to this website over the next number of months. This story is a direct sequel to my 2007 posting of "Kaleido Star: Legendary Rose", itself a direct sequel of the Kaleido Star television anime._

_So my first piece of advice, even if you read it before, is to (re)acquaint yourself with "Legendary Rose" before you start this. This story starts about six months after the end of "Legendary Rose" – at least two years, now, after the television series._

_I do not own Kaleido Star, nor it's characters._

_Enjoy, read, and review._

Chapter One: "Only In My Dreams"

_**Cape Mercy, California – Kaleido Stage Complex**_

_**One Year After Sora and Rosetta's Victory in Paris**_

It was a crisp morning in Cape Mercy.

Rosetta Passell had yet another dream of that day – now precisely one year ago...

She was flying...

On a day in which she would fulfill her dream...

Fly to her destiny...

And to do it all with her best friend...

And then the alarm woke her, to the day she awaited several months for...

Sora Robbins-Naegino was due to return from maternity leave to the Kaleido Stage practice facility for the first time since taking leave to have her baby with Ken – Hope Robbins-Naegino.

Rosetta had had this dream for many nights of the last 365...

Sora's positive presence was why Rosetta wanted to be at Kaleido Stage for so long, running from her loving mother to recklessly challenge the rigorous Kaleido Stage programs.

That was also why Rosetta exulted when she found out that she had seen The Fool.

So she wasn't too alarmed that, after her shower, The Fool was waiting for her...

Fool: "You know I hate it when you successfully lock that door."

Rosetta (giggling and smiling while drying her hair): "Yeah, Master Fool. But you know I have to be careful..."

Fool: "Why?"

Just then, the door to Rosetta's suite opened, and May and Mia were waiting for her.

The December breeze knocked The Fool into the edge of the bathroom door Rosetta had just opened, knocking him temporarily senseless.

Mia: "Can you believe it?"

May: "Sora's coming back today! And they're bringing the baby, just in time to open their new living space!"

Rosetta: "I can't believe it. And it's like we're all going to get to be in the little baby's extended family!"

Leon: "Just as Sora would want it..."

Leon had been Rosetta's male partner (though Rosetta continued to work with May a lot more often) in Sora's absence, and had joined the other two ladies walking toward the practice facility, when they decided to pick up Rosetta, who had been starring on Kaleido Stage in Sora's absence.

Soon afterward, they proceeded to the facility, where a meeting for 12 noon had been called, even though it was a Sunday.

No one minded. Though Kaleido Stage was still on solid footing, The Era of Light was set to begin anew.

_**Practice Facility**_

They got there just a few minutes before noon, and a veritable mob of people was near the front of the large room where the meeting was to be held.

Makeshift signs welcoming Sora (and a few for Ken, too...) back to Kaleido Stage abounded. Today was going to be a very happy day.

Sora and Ken were in the middle of that mob, accepting all forms of congratulations, hugs, best wishes for the family, and innumerable presents, most of which would quickly be donated to worthy local charities by the happy family as a Christmas gift to the city of Cape Mercy.

After several minutes of maneuvering to get through, the ladies and Leon came to see the happy Robbins-Naegino family.

Rosetta: "Sora!"

Even at only a few months, it appeared as if little Hope smiled and raised up a bit at Rosetta.

Sora: "Hey, Rosetta!"

It was as if she never left.

May: "I can't believe how much the baby has grown. She's beautiful."

Ken wiped a small tear of pride from his face.

Sora: "Aw, Ken... You're part of this, too. It was a two-person effort."

Ken: "I know, but she has your fiery eyes and already a hint of that hair of yours..."

Mia swooned.

Anna soon joined the crowd.

Anna smiled and pinched Hope's cheeks, which made Hope cry a bit...

The entire group laughed. There was no room for sadness on this day.

The True Star, the True Kaleido Star, Sora Robbins-Naegino, was returning to begin work on her return to the stage which made her famous, happy, and complete.

To that end, Yuri, now head of Kaleido Stage (as Kalos was still working on the ever-expanding Kaleido Stage International – now not only training academies, but now even two stages preparing to open, one in May Wong's home of China, and one in Leon Oswald's home of Paris), finally had the unenviable task of breaking up the welcoming party to bring this most unusual Sunday meeting to order.

Yuri: "I realize we could all fawn over the kid all day, but we do have business to take care of."

The large group of performers groaned. They much rather _would_ have wanted to fawn over the kid all day, even though many had seen her a number of times over the first few months of her life.

Yuri: "Let's bring this to order, because there is much we wish to do in the next month or so before annual maintenance sends us our separate ways for much of the winter."

"First, I think we all need to officially welcome back our Kaleido Star, Sora Robbins-Naegino, to Kaleido Stage."

The building erupted in applause – her husband, Ken, the loudest of all.

Yuri continued: "It was one year ago today that Sora and Rosetta surpassed all boundaries and continued Kaleido Stage's tradition of excellence in Paris..."

Another round of applause, and many hugs for Rosetta Passel as well!

Yuri: "So it is now the holiday season, and we want to give thanks for all that we have, all that we love, and all who love us."

"And, to that end, we aren't going to put on a strenuous performance for this year's holiday season, for we realize the strain many of our Cape Mercy friends and fans are under, as well as our fans around the world."

"So we will simply perform in thanks and joy to this joyous season..."

Layla (who was just walking in to the room to join Yuri): "And the Hamilton Foundation and Kaleido Motors will pick up the tab, for performers and audience alike..."

The entire crowd gasped... Not only was the audience going to be able to see Kaleido Stage for free, but the ensemble was still getting their regular pay for it?

Yuri: "We are recognisant, in this economy, of the costs to see Kaleido Stage. It is not only the least we can do for our fans, but for you as well."

"We will have one production around the week of Christmas to honor the birth of our Lord and Savior, and then a celebratory New Year's production to take us a week into next year."

"So, as Sora might say, let's make this the Happiest Kaleido Stage Holidays ever!"

Sora beamed. She knew Yuri was right.

_**Later that evening – the new Robbins-Naegino Family Suite**_

Rosetta: "And a heater for your baby bottles!!"

No one spared any expense for the Kaleido Star's family. Though maybe not to Layla's standard of living, it was the home a Kaleido Star's growing family would deserve, right down to the crib for little Hope...

Mia: "The mobile looks like the Angel's Maneuver trapeze..."

Layla: "That's right. Three of my former assistants were in the audience the day Sora and Rosetta won the Paris Festival at Kaleido Stage, and decided to make that as a measure of thanks."

Hope was already playing with it when Sora hugged Layla for the touching gesture.

Sora: "And please be sure that those three are told how much I appreciate their gift."

Layla: "I will let them know, Sora. Thank you."

Anna was playing with Hope too (with, now, much better results), while May and Rosetta just smiled at the whole spectacle.

Rosetta: "Did you ever think we would all be so happy?"

May: "This was the dream Sora was trying to show to all of us those years ago, and I never believed it was possible..."

Rosetta: "But she made it real, for all of us."

"For you, to find your place here and be happy."

"For me, to fulfill my dream with her with the Legendary Great Maneuver."

"For Kalos and Sarah, to find peace."

"For Leon and Yuri, to find closure."

"And for Ken, to find love where it always was."

Rosetta smiled, nodded her head, and completed the thought by saying: "That's our Sora."

May put her arm around Rosetta and agreed: "Yep, that's our Sora."

Sora smiled at the two over all the discussions of her new living space for her, her husband, and the next generation.

_**A few hours later – Rosetta's Room**_

Rosetta was having that dream again.

Today was a day full of dreams, not only for Rosetta, nor only for the rest of Kaleido Stage, but for the Robbins-Naegino family as well.

For the latter was truly home.

That was not lost on Rosetta's dream. Rosetta was flying again.

She was reliving that moment, like she had for most of the past year.

But, all of a sudden, the face she saw next to hers was no longer Sora's.

It was the Fool, and he had something to say to her:

"_Now that you have grown to legendary heights with The True Star, the day must now come that you surpass her._"

Rosetta blinked her eyes, whispered "_No._", and began to fall from the heights of Kaleido Stage.

She woke in a cold sweat, and went out for a late-night walk.

The rest of her night was dreamless and restless. What was the Fool trying to tell her?


	2. Take Me Home For Christmas

Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension

Chapter 2: "Take Me Home For Christmas"

It was as if Kaleido Stage had dove into the Christmas spirit head-first.

The entire complex (starting with the dorms, then moving to the grounds, while Marion was assisting her father Jean in working with the scenery for the Christmas production), already appearing to have gotten one present with Sora and her family returning, was preparing to give Cape Mercy a Christmas present they will never forget.

Even May was in the Christmas spirit, as she was working with several of the trainees to decorate the halls of the dorm before they ran off and did the same to the practice facility.

Because, as Yuri would say in that bedazzled practice facility the next day:

Yuri: "This is no ordinary show, for no ordinary ensemble."

"Yes, I want us to all to be at our best, but this is a present, a gift, for the community and for each other."

Rosetta: "So we're all supposed to go out there and perform just to have fun?"

Mia: "Exactly! We're basically wishing the community in which we have been built and grown a very happy holiday!"

Anna: "And that includes me getting to face-paint the kids and all that!"

May: "And we get to take kids out to the trampolines on the Kids' Stage, isn't that right, Marion?"

Marion: "Yep. And I get to show them the joy my mother gave me!"

Leon: "And we all get to have Sora on our stage again..."

Yuri: "And that's the big surprise we'll give them. They won't know she's there... We have a huge surprise at the end of the show, and they will love it..."

Sora: "And Ken gets to be there too?"

Ken: "I'll be part of the performance, yes."

And, with that, the entire cast and crew flew into a frenzy. Their first show was a "Midnight Mass" ending at midnight, Christmas morning.

_**Several days before Christmas**_

_**Rosetta's Room**_

Rosetta was working on her new stunt for the show with May between arts and crafts sessions, Kids' Stage run-throughs, and, of course, the main Christmas Show itself.

But one thought kept haunting Rosetta...

In her dreams, ever since that first night the Fool spoke to her in them, she was now flying alone.

Rosetta, after several nights of this, woke to find the Fool at the foot of her bed.

Rosetta: "Master Fool, what are you trying to tell me?"

Fool: "The time is drawing nigh..."

Rosetta: "The time is drawing nigh... – for what?"

Fool: "That, you will have to figure out for yourself."

Rosetta sighed. Sora had told her the Fool could be like this from time to time.

Rosetta: "Please tell me, Fool. I need to know what you are trying to tell me!"

The Fool sighed.

Fool: "I cannot tell you, for it is something you must do, as part of being chosen by The Stage."

Rosetta: "I don't understand..."

Fool: "Then it is not time for you to know, yet..."

Rosetta cried and then slammed her fist into the bed and tried to grab at the Fool...

But the Fool was gone – he had flown away.

_**The Next Day**_

Dozens upon dozens of cast and crew were sprinting from one area of the complex to the next – some perfecting a performance, some creating gifts for the children, some putting up promotional materials all over Kaleido Stage...

And one Belgian feeling as wooden as a plank.

Mia: "Rosetta, what's wrong?"

Rosetta: "I don't know, and Master Fool won't tell me."

May: "He won't tell you _what_? I mean, that pervert never tells me anything..."

Sora: "That's because you can't see him."

May: "I KNOW THAT!!"

Rosetta: "Sora..."

Sora stopped. It was as if she had the thought to answer Rosetta, but the brain could not form the words for the answer. It's as if something was stopping her. Sora sighed, and decided to fake it, for now...

Sora: "I don't know what the Fool wants either. I don't know what he's trying to tell you. Maybe if I can still see him, I can ask him for you."

Ken: "The Spirit of the Stage is a capricious sort. Sora's told me a lot about him."

Sora: "But, you know what? We'll always be friends. We'll always have shared that moment on Kaleido Stage to win the Paris Circus Festival. That's all that matters to me."

Rosetta: "Thank you, Sora..."

_**Christmas Eve: 4:00 PM**_

_**Sora and Ken's Living Quarters**_

Ken was dressing up baby Hope for her First Christmas.

Sora, who otherwise would've been doing this, was in her room alone, hoping that she could, first, see the Fool, and then, talk to him.

Just then, a glowing apparition, with light music in the background.

Fool: "Ah, so you _can_ still see me."

Sora wasted no time...

Sora grabbed the Fool and began to shake him...

Sora: "WhatareyoudoingtoRosettaandwhyareyoutorturingherandwhatareyoutryingto..."

Sora stopped.

For three reasons...

First, Hope began to cry, startled by the commotion Sora was creating.

Second, Ken had walked into the room to tell Sora to settle down a bit, and that she was bothering the baby.

Third, the Fool had somehow escaped her grasp and disappeared.

Sora threw her pillow at the last known location of the Fool, and nearly screamed in frustration when she clearly knew he had left.

Just then, Sora noticed something...

It was a picture of Layla performing the Angel's Maneuver in her challenge to Sora. Alone.

Sora: "What is _this_ supposed to mean?"

Ken then walked in and told Sora it was time to get going.

The Robbins-Naegino family – all three of them – had a full and festive night ahead.

Thoughts of the Fool would have to wait. There was Christmas to be celebrated.

_**The Kaleido Stage Christmas Spectacular**_

_**On the grounds...**_

Already, by this time, the grounds were a sea of action, as hundreds of children and thousands of families took advantage of the free Kaleido Stage experience to put a lot more Christmas magic into what, otherwise, was a fairly dismal holiday season.

Three weeks of preparation proved barely enough for the cast and crew to have the grounds lit up like a massive Christmas tree.

Marion was bouncing around with an innumerable amount of children inside a trampoline area made to look like a giant Christmas ornament.

May and Leon were taking pictures with adoring Kaleido Stage fans. Both were even _smiling_.

Mia was helping Anna, face painting many children.

Yuri was accepting not only donations, but congratulations from industry and individual alike.

Layla had arrived a couple days before, helping to coordinate the Hamilton Foundation's efforts, which largely consisted of feeding many less fortunate families who came to the grounds.

Layla had also commandeered a fleet of vans to take some of the trainees to give out meals (and a small slice of the Kaleido Stage experience) to those of Cape Mercy's poor who could not be present.

Cathy Taymor had been brought in to aid in the final setup of Kaleido Stage itself, as more seating had to be placed onto the stage level to accommodate the crowds.

It was truly a Kaleido Stage Christmas.

Joy was abundant in this little corner of the world, with peace to all of good will.

The best, however, came at about 10 PM...

_**The Show -- Midnight Mass Edition**_

It took well over an hour to get everyone seated.

The show began with a number of the trainees coming out through the children assembled on the Kaleido Stage floor.

Some sang carols, while others embraced the children.

After several Christmas standards, Yuri took the center-stage.

Yuri: "Good evening to all, and a happy holiday season. Welcome to Kaleido Stage."

His welcome was met with significant applause and shouts of appreciation.

Yuri: "Tonight, we thank the people and the city of Cape Mercy, California, for their continued generous support of the Kaleido Stage effort, which, with the help of Kalos Eido, has been made into an international venture of joy through the application of the circus arts to cultures around the world."

"In that spirit of thanks, we give you this gift – a free performance, highlighting not only our biggest stars, but our newest prospects. This is not going to be a strenuous night for any of us. Tonight is truly joy to our world, as we not only celebrate the holidays, but have a huge surprise for you at midnight, at the end of this performance."

"So enjoy, and, please... Have a safe holiday."

With more applause, the spectacular began.

The lights went up, and immediately, Rosetta and May were flying literally over the audience on the floor...

Anna was juggling with Hanna and Barbara on the stage.

Mia, in her first performance in over a year, leaped on the trampoline with Marion. Jean cried in the wings, being so proud of her daughter.

Marion, then, brought Jean out, recognizing him as not only the genius behind many of the sets, but a loving father, as she then leaped into a touching tribute to her late mother, Jean's late wife.

After a few moments to collect their thoughts, the audience was thrown into a rollicking version of the old Caterpillar stunt (though Ken was no longer involved with it).

On the other side of the stage, Leon was leaping on a trampoline while decorating the massive Christmas tree in the center of the arena.

May and Rosetta were, once again, flying high above the stage, with the climax of the aerial portion of the evening being the "SHOOTING STAR ILLUSION!", with Rosetta putting the star on top of the tree before the lights were lowered for the climax of the Christmas spectacular.

At the stroke of midnight, Christmas morning, all eyes were brought to the center of the arena.

Kaleido Stage began to resemble the manger of Bethlehem.

A small shack was put up, with hay in the center.

Mia brought a donkey onto the stage.

Anna brought a couple of sheep.

Several of the older investors were also involved – some as the "local shepherds", with the three largest investors as the Three Wise Men.

Then, Yuri Killian came on over the PA system...

Yuri: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back...."

Then Yuri stopped, because he just had a better idea of how to announce this show's climax.

Yuri: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome _home_ for Christmas to Kaleido Stage..."

"Our Kaleido Star, Sora Robbins-Naegino..."

The place literally erupted. It was the first time most had seen Sora in person since the victory of the Paris Festival now over one year before.

Sora was radiant, in a very simple outfit, while the entire light system was essentially shut off, except for one light on the Kaleido Star...

Sora only did some very simple cartwheels and flips. It was more a "floor exercise" you would see in a gymnastics competition than a Kaleido Stage performance.

But that didn't matter. It was Sora. As Leon said in the past, every moment with Sora on that stage was magic, even if it was only a minute fraction of what Sora used to be capable of.

It was as if the Virgin Mary was right there in front of the audience...

And then, another small light – one from the top of the stage – shone down...

"_And on this day a Savior is born..."_

Ken Robbins brought his daughter onto the stage, and held her aloft in the soft light which was to represent the Star of Bethlehem.

"_... Christ the Lord."_

Ken then laid Hope Robbins-Naegino into the appointed spot on the live manger scene. The ushers dissuaded any pictures being taken (more than enough pictures of the family in the live manger scene would be provided upon departure – the family knew people would want to have that as a keepsake of the event), as the entire cast, crew, and support staff of Kaleido Stage walked onto the set, singing...

"_O Come, all ye Faithful_

_Joyful and triumphant_

_O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem._

_Come and behold Him_

_Born the King of Angels_

_O come, let us adore Him._

_O come, let us adore Him._

_O come, let us adore Him._

_Christ the Lord"_

At that moment, every church bell in Cape Mercy began to ring, as Hope was taken from the stage as the lights began to shine anew. A whole new spate of caroling had begun, with star and prospect alike embracing each other and fan alike in a Christmas spirit unique to Kaleido Stage.

_**After the show**_

_**Rosetta's Room**_

It was nearly dawn on Christmas morning by the time the cast and crew had separated and went back to their living quarters on the set. There would be no show Christmas evening, but amended shows the remaining evenings until New Year's Eve, when another show built around midnight would ring in the New Year.

So, after embracing May, Sora, Ken, Anna, Mia, etc. for what seemed like the billionth time (with only May giving some resistance after the first few, and Sora and Ken leaving to put their child to bed...), Rosetta settled into peaceful slumber.

That is, until another dream:

Fool: "_You know that the time will have to come, sooner or later..._"


	3. Raise the Roof

"Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension"

Chapter 3: "Raise the Roof"

_**December 29 – 11:55 PM**_

_**Kaleido Stage Floor**_

A weary Kaleido Stage cast and crew, already having performed this night, the final night of the Kaleido Stage Christmas Spectacular, was being called for an impromptu meeting on the floor.

May: "Isn't it enough that we've been performing these shows for the holiday season, and now Yuri wants us to have a meeting right here at midnight?"

Mia: "I'm only the messenger. I know the agenda, but have been sworn to secrecy."

May: "I'm going to swear at you if this turns out to be much ado about nothing..."

Sora: "Calm down, May. I'm sure Yuri has his reasons..."

May: "And shouldn't you be back with Hope?"

Sora: "My husband put her to bed after the show. He's the only one excused."

May: "Yeah, yeah..."

Rosetta yawned...

Rosetta: "It's probably about our next production."

Now May was getting really _annoyed_.

May: "Then why couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I mean, what did we do wrong to deserve this?"

Just then, Yuri walked to the center of the stage...

Yuri: "Nothing, Miss Wong. In fact, you all have done a wondrously splendid job entertaining our guests."

Leon: "Thank you, Yuri. Now can you please explain..."

Yuri was checking his watch.

Yuri: "You'll find out in about 37 seconds."

Anna: "Why that precise?"

Yuri: "Because it explains our next performance, in a little under 48 hours."

Just then, a hush fell over the stage, as Yuri ordered a few of the lights up...

Yuri: "And.... NOW."

Midnight on the morning of the 30th, and a large digital clock was shown on the stage. It started at 48 hours precisely, and began to immediately count down the time.

Sora: "New Year's!!"

Yuri: "You are quick and correct, Sora. We're going to raise the roof on this place and have a New Year's party for the ages!!"

Anna: "SWEET! So will I get to pie people and..."

Yuri: "Not quite, Anna... In fact, you're going to have to show a little different side of you..."

Anna raised her eyebrow.

Yuri: "In fact, you all are. Sora, you are from Japan, right?"

Sora: "Yes, sir!"

Yuri: "Do you know what they do on New Year's?"

Sora: "We used to go to the temples like everybody else..."

May playfully bonked Sora over the head.

May: "I think he means the night before, silly!"

Yuri chuckled. "Yes, Sora, that's what I meant..."

Sora: "Oh, that's cleaning day, and..."

Rosetta nudged Sora. "I think he means some of those contests you were telling me about."

Yuri: "It sounds like taking care of little Hope has tired you out some."

Sora: "A little. But I would trade it for nothing in the world!"

Leon: "Of course not. But know you have a whole cast and crew of babysitters, should you need us..."

Sora: "Thank you, Leon."

Yuri could see this getting off track, so he spoke up...

Yuri: "Anyway, as Rosetta implied, we are going to hold another free performance on New Year's Eve. This one is actually being subsidized by the Cape Mercy Chamber of Commerce, as part of their 'First Night' initiative."

Mia: "This initiative is to give our citizens a fun New Year's Eve without the overuse of alcohol."

Yuri: "So we plan to have a full day of fun, culminating in a hidden-talent contest of the different members of the Kaleido Stage cast and crew."

May: "And the winner gets what?"

Mia: "Nothing. That's the point. Just to have fun and entertain not only our audience, but each other!"

May: "So what are we to do?"

Sora: "Show us something new about you, May! Can you sing? Dance?? Whatever you can do, let's see it for this New Year's!"

Anna: "Ahhhh... OK."

Yuri: "And it can't really be something we know you for already. Show us a _hidden_ talent."

May: "But I'm talented at _everything_..."

A generic groan came up from the group, at which May scowled.

Yuri put his arm around the cocky Chinese woman and said, "Then show us something we don't know about!"

"That is all."

And, with that, the cast and crew were quickly off to bed, visions of hidden talents (their own and others') dancing in their heads.

_**Preparations for the Kaleido Stage Hidden Talent New Year's Eve Extravaganza**_

_**Rosetta's Room**_

Being the natural diabolo champion and now circus champion, Rosetta wanted to really wow everybody on New Year's Eve...

So she threw herself into this project as if it were a full-fledged production...

Sora came by with little Hope to play with Rosetta on the afternoon of December 30th.

Rosetta quickly stopped her preparations when she saw little Hope in her mother's arms!

Sora: "Hey, Rosetta!"

Rosetta: "Sora... And how's the cutest little baby in the whole wide world???"

Hope was a little cranky for most of the day, but settled down with Rosetta to play with some blocks which Sora had left with her. As Leon had said, they all could be called upon to babysit, so Sora made sure that she had taken some toys to Rosetta's room should she be needed.

Sora: "So how's the plans going for tomorrow night?"

Rosetta: "I want to make this the most exciting thing ever..."

Sora: ""You don't have to do that. It's as much to entertain each other as to the audience..."

Rosetta: "Huh?"

Sora: "Look. Forget about every other person there. Just entertain me, as you have countless times when we've been together. I don't care how 'exciting' it is. Just have fun."

Rosetta: "OK. And what do you have in mind?"

Sora: "Something you haven't seen before. Ken gave me the idea!"

Rosetta: "Oh?"

Sora: "But it's a secret. You'll find out before the New Year starts, OK?"

Rosetta: "OK!"

The two hugged, and Sora went off for a little walk while Rosetta played blocks with little Hope.

_**May's Room**_

May was in a frenzy, but of a different kind. She was preparing her act for tomorrow night as well.

She was screaming one name for something, then yelling "NO!" at herself, then another, and a third, fourth, and fifth...

Just then, Leon knocked at the door to see what was the matter.

Leon: "They can hear you all the way down the hall..."

May: "Like I care! I want to have the best hidden talent of them all!"

Leon: "Your yelling like that is not hidden to anyone in the entire state of California!"

May: "But I still want to have the best..."

Leon stopped her.

Leon: "Sora's told me about these things. They're meant to absolutely surprise people and show a new side of you for the New Year. Come up with something that shocks me."

May: "Like I can do that!"

Leon: "Oh, I think you can. Just as Layla told you, 'Be you. Be May Wong.'"

May smiled at the thought. Leon knew what might actually get to May.

May: "So what do you have for us tomorrow night? It's not like you don't have talents, but I'm not even sure at how many _hidden_ ones you have..."

Leon: "As I said, then I will surprise you. Surprise me, May. See you tomorrow night."

Leon went off to work on his act, letting May work on hers.

_**Practice Facility**_

Dozens of the cast and crew were working on various hidden talents (though not as unwilling to show them to others as May, Leon, Rosetta, Sora, and some of the others were), putting the finishing touches on the show for tomorrow night, New Year's Eve.

Yuri, Mia, and Anna were putting on the finishing touches to their routines when Sora came over from her walk.

Yuri: "So how's Hope?"

Sora: "Was a little cranky this morning, but Rosetta got her to calm down."

Mia: "Speaking of Rosetta, she says she's been having weird dreams lately."

Sora: "I don't know what to make of them either. They appear to involve the Fool, but I can't get him to talk. I haven't seen him since I tried to cajole him into saying something about it."

Yuri: "So you can still see him?"

Sora: "Yes. He seemed surprised too."

Anna: "I don't know what to say, Sora. I mean, Rosetta's done such a wonderful job starring for our company while you were away."

Mia: "But everybody was so happy to see you back!"

Sora: "I just hope that doesn't mean our audiences will reject Rosetta once I start really performing again."

Yuri: "I, as a businessman as well as a former performer, will not let that happen. You both are beautiful women and wondrous performers. You won the Paris title _together_."

"Nothing will ever separate that."

High in the rafters, though, one entity was not 100% sure he could agree with Yuri's pronouncement.

_**New Year's Eve**_

The grounds were alive, as if they were a living being.

Literally thousands of Kaleido Stage fans had descended upon the grounds from the early morning of this New Year's Eve to celebrate and to enjoy the final performance of this year on the Kaleido Stage.

Throughout the grounds, Kids' Stage performers (led by their star, Marion) were leaping and jumping with the kids, giving them a piece of the Kaleido Stage experience.

Various of the crew mingled with the crowd, as every television screen in the complex was fixed on the digital clock counting down the last hours of the year, from the center of the stage complex.

Most every Kaleido Stage performer, with the notable exceptions of Sora and Rosetta, were in photo booths giving autograph sessions for their fans. With Ken going over the final staging for the main event that night, Rosetta was with Sora babysitting Hope for most of the morning, who would (sanity permitting) be staying up for her first New Year.

At noon, there was a ceremony thanking Kaleido Stage for all the events they had put on over the course of that week. Sora brought Hope for the presentation of the Key to Cape Mercy to the entire Kaleido Stage organization from Cape Mercy's mayor.

Sora did a back flip for the cheering crowds, reminding them to be at the main complex later that evening for the hidden-talent show.

While the group rested to be at their best for the performance, the afternoon was filled with videos of past performances and carnival games for the youth and families of Cape Mercy.

By nightfall, the boardwalk to the Kaleido Stage main tent was a sea of humanity. Not nearly everyone could get in, so, once the tent had filled, the main grounds were turned over to the remaining fans, the video screens all still trained on the main stage and the ticking clock.

_**The Kaleido Stage New Year's Eve Hidden Talent Extravaganza**_

As soon as the main Kaleido Stage tent had completely filled, Ken gave the signal and went to get ready for his own performance. Yuri Killian strode to the center of the stage, the ticking clock now reading less than four hours until a tentful of balloons and confetti, now clearly held up in the top of the tent, would shower the entire Kaleido Stage audience and performance in the New Year's celebration.

Yuri: "Good evening, and welcome to New Year's Eve at Kaleido Stage!"

"Tonight, as an alternative to the normal New Year's Eve celebrations you may have, Kaleido Stage, in cooperation with the Cape Mercy Chamber of Commerce and Police Department, as part of their 'First Night' initiative, present to you a unique night of entertainment for your enjoyment."

"You know all of us from our circus talents. Tonight, you will see another side of the talents of Kaleido Stage, a side well hidden even from the rest of us. Tonight, our performers are not only performing for your enjoyment, but for their own and each other's. We hope you enjoy this gift from us, and have a safe and happy New Year."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I will have to go get ready for my own performance!"

The crowd laughed as the lights went down and a host of the Academy students took the stage for various group performances. Some sang in choirs. Some danced all over the stage. Some even performed feats of sporting acumen.

But as the time started counting down, the more familiar faces of Kaleido Stage began to assemble stage-side and prepare to go on.

Anna was first. Anna took to the stage, and spoke into the microphone.

Anna: "You know me as the Kaleido Stage resident clown. It is an honor bestowed upon me to make you laugh, given by my father, and which I hope to give when I have children."

"You've also seen me in acrobatic performances and even performing on a motorcycle."

"But what you may not know about me is that I also enjoy performing with my two closest clown comrades. Please welcome Hanna and Barbara to the stage!"

The crowd applauded as Hanna (carrying a guitar) and Barbara (carrying two tambourines) came to stage center to join their friend.

Hanna: "We can never claim to be the talent level of our friend Sarah, the diva of Kaleido Stage."

Barbara: "... but we think we're pretty mean singers ourselves. So let's show you!"

And, at that, they broke into their version of "More Than Words", which the crowd enjoyed completely.

Rosetta: "I didn't know Anna could sing..."

Sora: "She's got such a wonderful voice."

Yuri: "Perhaps she could be the next diva."

May: "Not if I can help it..."

Mia: "May..."

At the end of the song, the three singers bowed, took their instruments, and were quickly replaced by Mia, who was next on the program.

Mia quickly quieted the crowd, as she needed concentration as the three previous performers put a large (mural-sized) easel on one side of the stage, and a copious amount of finger-paint at it's base.

Mia was not really dressed for a New Year's Eve performance, but that was to be made clear by what she was planning to do.

Mia: "I always like to put a lot of passion into my work, whether it be performance, writing, or my passion for art."

"That was why I really enjoyed the opportunity to see a picture like 'The Princess and the Fool', which was the basis for one of our productions."

"Tonight, I wish to show you something I've always wanted to do, but never gotten the chance until right now. Avant-garde art, _START_!"

With that, dance music came over the speakers as Mia was getting herself 'in the mood' to attack that easel with the finger-paints.

Her face tensed into an intense glare as she literally threw her left hand into the blue paint and her right hand into the yellow. With a shriek, she raised both hands and threw the paint (what didn't get all over herself or the tarp on the floor) at the easel, which saw the paint splatter in all conceivable two-dimensional directions.

Then, left hand in the red, right hand in the black...

Left hand – green, right hand – purple

Then the orange, then the white – then beginning to do other combinations of the colors.

Within five minutes, Mia's entire body (well, the clothing on most of it, her hands, wrists, and face) were unrecognizable, as paint was flying in all directions...

… until the music stopped, and Mia finally took and found one small corner, untouched by the paint, and, with a large magic marker, signed her masterpiece to the thunderous ovation of not only the audience but the other members of Kaleido Stage as well!

Mia bowed with great passion and went to try to clean all the paint off of herself so she could enjoy the other performances.

As Mia quickly scurried her messy self to the nearest showers, she was replaced by Marion and her father, Jean.

Marion fake-pouted and said: "I wanted to do the finger-paint, daddy!"

The crowd roared it's laughter and approval of the cute little munchkin.

Jean: "I know, Pumpkin, but we have our own hidden talent to show them."

Marion: "That's right..."

And so the Kids' Stage star and the head of the stage set crew had a pottery wheel brought onto the stage, and, as the clock ticked down about the next 15 minutes, Jean and Marion had a pottery demonstration for the assembled audience.

Even May had to admit that it was looking like Marion was having fun playing with the muddy clay.

When they were finished, their creations were taken where they could be baked very carefully, and they were replaced on the stage with Yuri and Leon.

Anna: "They're going to do their hidden talent together..."

Yuri: "As you well know, I'm the behind-the-scenes head of this arm of the Kaleido Stage project, and my friend here has been a star here on Kaleido Stage for quite a while now..."

Leon couldn't believe he was being roped into this...

Yuri: "But, for our hidden talent, we're going to need the best-looking woman in the building as a volunteer for a little magic trick..."

Yuri looked around (playfully, for he knew who he was going to pick), while Leon went and rolled onto the stage a large cabinet-like structure...

Yuri finally "found" who he was looking for, and had the short-haired blonde come out of the audience – to wit she immediately took off her outfit and revealed a sexy magician's assistant number.

Layla: "Hey, guys... Miss me?"

The place erupted as they realized it was Layla Hamilton, and more of a few fanboys seemed to really like the outfit.

Mia: "Wow! Layla's still in wonderful shape!"

Marion: "Yeah!! She told me she's still been working in the theater, so she's been working hard. Macquarie has even been able to perform in several Broadway shows."

Anna: "It's wonderful to see that even Macquarie has been able to realize her dream."

Layla pranced across the stage and Leon took Layla's hand and guided her into the box.

The curtain was raised, and with a little presto-change-o, the curtain was lowered, no Layla in sight.

The curtain was then raised again, and then, this time, a bird flew out.

Then a kitty-cat the next time...

_This was getting a little annoying_, thought Leon...

Then, the next time the curtain was raised, Layla took matters into her own hands...

Err, that should've been put her own long legs, as she basically seduced the crowd, a la the first Crocodile Dundee movie.

She then came out of the box herself, with both men "producing" a bouquet of flowers for her as their final trick.

At that point, the spotlights went over to May Wong, already furiously cooking up a storm. (Literally!)

May: "You know me as the fiery former Paris champion, May Wong."

"But what you may not know is that I am a master of more moves than just the ones above the circus stage."

"Whenever a member of Kaleido Stage needs that special meal to fire them up, I cook them this little masterpiece. The Shooting-Star-Fire-Cooking-Version-4!!!"

As she said this, she spun all around the stove...

She was making a simple Chinese dish, but, of course, it being May, it had three things that most dishes of its like did not have: Flair, style, and way too much fire in them.

So much so that four members of the audience who were offered plates had to be given extra drinks on the house.

And, with that, the stage finally went quiet as the clock began to go below the final 30 minutes of the old year.

There was open murmuring in the audience as to whether Sora would be there.

At precisely 11:45, they got their answer.

A single spotlight came down on two people in dapper three-piece suits.

One was Ken; the other was Sora.

They waltzed across the stage (literally), as both showed off their acumen as ballroom dancers.

Anna: "I didn't know Sora could ballroom dance..."

Mia had stars in her eyes.

Mia: "I didn't know _Ken_ could ballroom dance!"

The entire cast was assembling, as the clock was counting down to the New Year.

With one notable exception...

After the waltz finished, Sora asked for a microphone.

Sora: "That's not the only hidden talent I have. Hey, Layla! I have the hidden talent of being sexy too, when I want to."

With one tug of her waistband, her suit came off to a deliciously sexy ballroom dance outfit as the heat was turned up on Kaleido Stage.

It was a rumba now, and Sora was taking the sensual lead, much to the pleasure of not only Ken, but a lot of Sora's fanboys in the audience.

Sora thought the whole time: _If only the Fool could see me now, he'd be satisfied._

At the end of the dance, Sora and Ken kissed passionately stage-center.

The cast and crew began to walk on the stage as the last minutes of the old year were counted down.

Anna: "So Ken has another hidden talent too – he can kiss like a movie star!"

Yuri: "Where'd he get that kind of confidence?"

Mia: "Hey, Sora!! Can Ken save one of those for us at midnight??"

Sora gleamed a smile over to Mia and Anna.

Sora: "He's mine, ladies!!"

Just then, the drum-roll put everyone's attention on the clock...

And then, the last seconds of the old year went away...

5 .. 4.. 3 .. 2 .. 1 ..

And just as the clock hit zero and the crowd began to cheer for the New Year, an ear-piercing scream was heard by a very few, coming from backstage.

Jean ran on to the stage and found Sora.

Jean: "Rosetta passed out backstage. I got Kate with her now. Marion's crying, as she didn't know what happened..."

Even as the balloons and confetti were falling, and the members of the cast and crew who didn't know what that scream (from Marion) was about were celebrating with the audience, Sora and the main members of Kaleido Stage were running back to check on Rosetta.

_**Yuri's Office**_

Yuri: "Oh God, that could not have been worse-timed..."

He got back there first. He had seen Rosetta in the fetal position on the other side of the stage, and carried the little Belgian into his office where Kate was looking over her.

The sprint back for the rest of the group seemed like a mile, as they didn't know what had happened...

Just as Sora had gotten back to the office, Rosetta awoke with a scream!

Rosetta: "_**YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE, DO YOU???**_"


	4. Jaded

_**My apologies for the length of the last chapter, and the erratic nature of updates. This one isn't quite flowing as "cleanly" as "Legendary Rose", but I know I have a Point A and a Point B for the full story (and for chapters like the last one). Read and review, and I might take some of your suggestions to heart.**_

"Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension"

Chapter 4: Jaded

_**January 1**_

_**12:15 AM**_

_**Yuri's Office**_

The group assembled didn't know what to think. Rosetta's outburst caught them all by surprise, until Yuri asked a question...

Yuri: "Who saw Rosetta perform tonight?"

He knew that at least some members of the group were there for every performance of the whole evening.

The performers looked at each other awkwardly, and then it hit them: _Rosetta had never performed!_

Rosetta was crying, mumbling that Sora no longer wanted her and that she was no longer needed, and just in the way...

Sora tried to put her arms around Rosetta, but was slapped away!

Rosetta: "You don't get it! Everyone wants you, Sora! They never wanted me!! I was only here to keep things in place for you to return!"

Sora: "I don't understand, and what happened?"

Leon: "Tonight, we forgot Rosetta, Sora. Every one of us. And that is all of our responsibilities."

Yuri sighed.

Yuri: "As you probably know, Sora, Rosetta has been the _de facto_ star in your absence. She has performed quite well in the position. Attendance has remained stable, even in this economy."

Rosetta: "Not like that does any good..."

She then slapped May's arm away...

Leon then took charge...

Leon: "_Rosetta!_"

Leon was not happy, and forcefully took Rosetta's arm before she could strike his.

Leon: "We apologize for not having you in the program, but you weren't with the rest of us, so no one knew where you were..."

Rosetta: "That's not the point... The Fool asked me to see him alone last night..."

Sora winced. This probably meant one of two things.

Either the Fool was going to tell Rosetta something important...

… or the damn pervert was going to make a play on Rosetta.

_**Flashback: Stage-side, as the New Year's talent show was going on...**_

Rosetta walked tentatively. She got a message after Yuri's performance to see the Fool alone.

She didn't know what it was, but was hopeful that it could answer a lot of her questions about the dreams she'd been having...

She then heard one word, and the lights went out...

Fool: "_Sleep..._"

_**Yuri's Office**_

Yuri: "So that explains the fetal position and the non-responsiveness..."

Mia: "You have to tell us everything, Rosetta. What happened while you were asleep?"

Rosetta: "I was in a dark place, but I knew I was safe. It was almost as if I had been here before... Then, I saw the Fool... And... Well, the Fool had only one thing to say to me..."

For the next words, it almost sounded as if the Fool was speaking through Rosetta...

Rosetta: "He said: _'You know you have to defeat her...'_'

Sora, who had been given her clothes by Ken as this was being said, took those words like a gun-shot.

Sora: "_No._"

Layla, who had also re-dressed in her street clothes and rejoined the group, knew immediately.

Layla: "Yes, Sora... The time is coming. The Fool is telling Rosetta to begin to prepare for the day I told you about..."

Sora: "But that's not possible! We are literally _blanc et noir_. Nothing can come between us."

Just then, Sora's world grew dizzy, and she passed out.

The last words Sora heard?

The Fool: "_Then you must sleep for a moment as well._"

_**???????**_

Sora did recognize this setting.

It was that kind of amorphous "nothing" that the Fool, Rosetta, and her had been sent to when The Stage tried the Fool before.

But, this time, the Fool himself had brought Sora there – as he had Rosetta just earlier.

Fool: "Who is the bigger Fool, Sora?"

Sora: "What in the living..."

Sora tried to grasp out to the Fool, but the Fool was having none of it.

Fool: "Do you still love The Stage, Sora??"

Sora: "You know I have responsibilities to my daughter too, you idiot!"

Fool: "This is why I was surprised you could still see me."

Sora: "I love Ken. I love my little baby more than my life itself. But that does NOT mean..."

Fool: "Does it not mean you love them more than The Stage? Layla told you what you will be eventually called to do..."

Sora: "Why would I say that if I told you, and you believed me, that I did not fear dying for the sake of The Stage in The Legendary Great Maneuver – _twice_!!"

Fool crossed his arms. For once, he was not the mischievous pervert he usually was with Sora, and, for once, he was in absolute control.

Sora: "You _idiot_!!"

Fool: "No, Sora, I think you might be the idiot here..."

"You've been away from the stage for a year now. Rosetta, and rightly so, I believe, believes that, even if you were not to be the impetus behind it, that people will force Rosetta out and put you in her place, since you are the Kaleido Star.

"Sora, she must face you, as Layla said. If you cannot handle that, then you choose something else over what I have given you..."

Sora: "WHAT??"

Fool: "Perhaps you shouldn't have been able to see me in the last few weeks, since your return. But I do not choose of my own accord. The Stage has still chosen you, for some reason – and I firmly believe that reason to be the same reason I saw Layla (and The Stage still had chosen her) when she had to challenge you for the _Swan Lake_ role."

"Until you can figure that out, I cannot help you more than on-stage, and maybe not even then... Your real work is about to begin, Sora..."

And, at that, he faded out, and she faded back in...

_**Yuri's Office**_

Just then, she came to – and there were two groups of startled Kaleido Stagers.

One group was standing over in one corner, with a frightened Rosetta.

The other group was standing in the center, as Kate was taking a long look at Sora, as (as Kate put it rather immediately) Sora had passed out in roughly the same manner as Rosetta had done just a little while ago...

Sora then blinked her eyes and realized what had happened...

Sora: "Oh my God! I am so sorry!!"

Sora then quickly got up and grabbed Ken's arm...

Kate: "Get back here! We do not know if you are OK..."

Sora: "We're getting the baby and we're heading back to our living quarters. Ken's parents have got to be worried by now."

Yuri: "We are worried about you right now."

Ken: "Fine. Then send Kate over once we get little Hope to bed."

Kate: "Roger that..."

Kate went to get her bag, and check one final time on Rosetta...

Rosetta stood up and asked Yuri to take her back to the dorms. She was absolutely wooden.

Rosetta said one final thing before she left: "Sora now knows. And she probably hates me for bringing back the competition that she doesn't like..."


	5. Do You Have It In Your Heart?

_**Oh boy... Sorry for the lack of recent updates.**_

_**Been a bit struggling with this chapter for a bit. Hope you like it... I'll try to get back on track here as the time goes on. Please read and review. :)**_

Kaleido Star: The Amazing Ascension

Chapter 5: "Do You Have It In Your Heart?"

_**February**_

_**Rosetta's Room**_

It had been over a month of annual maintenance, with most of the Kaleido Stage cast and crew going off in different directions to spend their vacations.

Leon joined Rosetta to view preparations for the Kaleido Stage International Academy in Paris.

May did the same for the one in Beijing.

Mia went to see Cathy Taymor to bounce writing ideas off of her (and to go party with Layla, on occasion).

Anna actually learned some stand-up tips from her father and left the audiences rolling in a show with her father (a dream come true!) in the local comedy clubs.

Yuri was deep in financial discussions for the next production – investors and prospective sponsors had to be contacted and all.

Sora went back to see the progress of the latest class of hopefuls in the Kaleido Stage International Academy in Japan.

So, as the entire group was beginning to return after the maintenance, Rosetta couldn't get her mind off of one thing...

Rosetta mused, "_Why must I defeat Sora? She's the only reason I came to Kaleido Stage..._"

Layla overheard her...

Layla: "For precisely that reason, Rosetta..."

Rosetta whirled around, not realizing that Layla was in the open door...

Layla: "Neither of you realize, even though I directly told Sora after she defeated me for the role of Odette in _Swan Lake_."

"She wanted a stage without competition, and strove to make that a reality I never realized possible."

Rosetta: "So then why is it becoming clear that, after we did the Legendary Great Maneuver and she fulfilled my dream, that now I must beat Sora?"

Fool: "Because you are next, as I showed myself to you during Swan Lake..."

Rosetta whirled around again and began speaking to the Fool. This threw Layla off for a moment, but she smiled soon after...

Layla: "_The Fool is speaking with Rosetta now..._"

Fool: "There are two things you need to know about the present situation. One, Sora is not living up to her end of the bargain when she was made the True Star by performing the Angel's Maneuver. Layla spoke well that last day before Opening Night."

"Two, I question Sora's love for The Stage."

Just then, Sora was coming over to see Rosetta...

She heard that last statement of the Fool, and took him and threw him, this time into the nearest wall.

Fool slumped: "That hurt, Sora..."

Sora: "And you have no concept of how much you are hurting me, Fool. Rosetta cares about me deeply, and..."

Sora was stopped by a sharp right hand. Layla had slapped her!!

Layla: "Until you can come to terms with what is really going on right now, I don't know why the Fool is still visible to you. Sora, do you honestly believe, in your heart, that I gave my role up as the star of Kaleido Stage voluntarily?"

Sora: "You were injured, and..."

Layla: "That's not the point, Sora. You know as well as anyone... I _live_ for that applause that makes my body shudder."

"That's why I had no fear when we did the Legendary Great Maneuver, even with my shoulder and how long it took you to no longer have doubts about the both of us."

Rosetta was already crying in the corner of the room.

Layla: "You made an agreement, whether you choose to accept it or not, when you became the True Star, Sora."

Sora was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Sora: "But I wanted a stage without competition... I never wanted this, Layla..."

Layla: "It is not your choice to make. Did you honestly believe you could come back to Kaleido Stage after having a baby and still be the Kaleido Star?"

Sora: "Did you honestly believe you could come back to star at Kaleido Stage and play Odette after all the work I did to get the role in the first place?"

Layla: "Yes, I did..."

Sora's eyes began to burn at what she saw as a personal insult.

Layla: "Until I could no longer turn away from your 'Angel', I fully intended to defeat you and retake my true place as the star on Kaleido Stage."

Sora lost it then and there and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Layla went after her...

_**Sora and Ken's Living Quarters**_

Sora came charging into the room. Fortunately, the baby was still with a nanny because Sora was practicing and Ken was working with the new recruits.

Sora cried to Ken: "They're trying to ruin everything!!"

Ken: "Calm down, Sora. What in the world is the matter?"

Layla then got to the door.

Layla: "Sora now knows the truth about Rosetta's recent dreams, and she refuses to accept it."

Ken: "I don't understand. I thought we got Rosetta settled down, and..."

Layla: "Sora is now where I was when she was about to become the True Star..."

Ken: "But this is madness! Would that not mean that the Fool actually expects Rosetta to perform the Angel's Maneuver, since that is believed to be the one path to becoming the True Star..."

Layla: "But that is not necessary for Sora to accept her position. She is now at the point where she loves something more than The Stage, and the Fool is finding out that things are being set in motion for Sora to be replaced..."

Rosetta then walked to the door, wooden as a plank. She then walked up to Sora and embraced her.

Sora: "So what's going to happen?"

Rosetta: "I don't know. I really don't... Every bone in my body is saying for me to run back to my mother in Paris, but something is holding me here."

Layla mused: "_That's my girl..."_

Sora could only hold Rosetta as they both broke down.


End file.
